


Christmas Eve

by fat_and_alone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_and_alone/pseuds/fat_and_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize for any mistakes, this is my first frerard fic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad  
> oops

"Ho, ho, ho. Very funny." Gerard said when he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend of two years running out of the bathroom. Frank donned a santa suit as it was Christmas Eve.

"Aw, shit. You weren't supposed to see yet!" Frank whined but smiled none the less. He began to walk out into the tiny living room decorated accordingly for the season, containing a Christmas tree with three wrapped gifts sitting beneath it.

"Whatever," Gerard walked into the small kitchen and laughed. "You look as cute as a button!" Gerard grinned as he opened the fridge to grab a glass of eggnog. T'was the season for it anyway and Gee didn't mind the drink that some, mainly Frank, found utterly repulsive.

Frank just chuckled, but his mind was focused on what would come next. "Now is not the time for flattery." Frank sat down on their scratchy rug beside the small tree and Gerard did the same, his knee touching Gerard's because of the close proximity. Frank frowned at this. "Sit on my lap, silly. I am Santa after all!" He grinned cheekily. Gerard set down his eggnog where he was sitting and moved onto Frank's lap.

"Y'know, you're smaller than me, you should be sitting on my lap," Gerard said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care, I'm still Santa, besides you're not hurting me or anything," Frank shrugged, consistently wearing his childish grin.

"So, little boy, have you been naughty or nice?" Frank asked with a wink.

"Oh, jesus, Frankie. This is so cheesy." Gerard giggled.

Frank couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. His stupidly adorable laugh never ceased to amuse him. "Answer the question!"

"What happens if I say naughty?" Gerard inquired jokingly while failing at suppressing a smile.

"Then you won't get your gift." At this, Gerard looked at the three gifts under the tree, two of them were his presents to Frank. Both cheap little things, one being a drawing that Frank hasn't yet seen and another being a Misfits album. Gerard didn't have a clue about his gift's identity.

"No, no. Not that gift," Frank punctuated this with another wink.

"Oh, really?" Gerard said questioningly.

"Definitely really." Frank feigned a serious expression.

"I've been just a little itty bit naughty," said Gerard.

"What have you done, Gee?"

"This," chimed Gerard, abruptly pouring the thick eggnog all over Frank's santa hat and what could be seen of his hair.

"Shit!" Frank exclaimed as the seasonal drink ran all over the suit he borrowed from a friend. Gerard just laughed hysterically and Frank joined in, too.

"I was trying to be flirty and this is how you repay me!" Gee just giggled in response, the laughter had died down a little.

"To think I was going to sleep with you after this!" yelled Frank jokingly as he got up to wash the guck off his costume. There was a ton of eggnog dripping down the side of his face.

Thinking Gerard was going to kiss his cheek, Frank didn't move out of the way. Instead, Gerard just licked Frank's cheek.

"Ewww! Don't lick me, you weirdo. Eggnog is disgusting, you're so gross!" There was a joking glint in his eye as he paused, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Frank leaned in for a kiss.

Against Gerard's lips he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Gee."

They totally made out and lived happily ever after!!!


End file.
